No Such Thing As Impossible
by Reincarnations
Summary: A love story between the Greek goddess Athena and the Norse god Frey.


**A story idea I came up with after reading a story called, 'No such thing as choice' by MYcakes. I suggest you read it because it's a really good story. Definitely one of the best in this category. The title of this story is actually what it is because of that story. I'll put their story title again at the end.**

 **I'm not sure how long this story will be. I have many ideas for this, but if you like it please review. I've been working on this every time I get a free moment with college, which is not the amount that I want.**

 **Fair warning: there will be some OOC as the story continues, but what do you expect when you're in love?**

* * *

This story may seem a bit strange. This is the time to turn back and pretend you've never seen it. It may change the way you see the original tales. If you wish to continue, be prepared.

 _This_ is a love story between a god and goddess.

You may be thinking: Alright, what's so strange about that? Gods and goddesses fall in love all the time. Nothing abnormal about that.

You see, this god and goddess were from two different mythologies. They've known about each other for the longest of time—four or five eons, give or take a few. They ended up becoming best friends after a short while.

Then the friendship turned into something more for the god. Although the goddess felt the same, she chose to do nothing about it. The goddess still had her maiden vow and there was nothing she could do about it.

Or could she?

Let's move this tale further along. Their story truly began when the god's son was in Boston waiting for his cousin from Manhattan to take him to meet her boyfriend's baby sister. Did I mention that the cousin was the goddess's daughter?

Of course, the god knew all along who his son's cousin was.

That's why he paid them a little visit.

*~NO SUCH THING AS IMPOSSIBLE~*

Magnus Chase was standing in line with his cousin, Annabeth Chase, at the busy coffee shop called the Thinking Cup. He was going to buy them coffee and a snack before they went on the three-and-a-half-hour drive to Manhattan to meet young Estelle Blofis. They would stay there for one full day before he would go back to Boston, or find the nearest entrance to Hotel Valhalla.

The cashier stopped them before they could order.

"A man has already ordered and paid for your meals." She claimed, gesturing to the outside tables. "He's sitting at the patio tables. He's the one with the blond shoulder length hair and stubbly beard."

The Chase relatives shared a confused look, though they thanked the cashier and quickly moved out of line. The moment they were outside, Magnus knew exactly who the lady was referring to.

Sitting at the table farthest from the road and the shop was Magnus's father Frey, the god of peace, rain, summer, sunshine, wealth, etc.

"Don't look so surprise, Magnus," he chided his son as he took a sip out of his coffee, two other cups sitting at the empty spots next to him. "Come sit. I've been meaning to talk with you."

As the cousins came closer, Frey stood up to pull the seat out for the Greek demigod. "You must be Annabeth," The god deduced as they quickly shook hands. He admired her for a few seconds too long. "You look almost identical to your mother, except for the hair, of course. I'm guessing she's still into blonds."

Annabeth gave him a look that showed he said a little too much and that she was confused-which was rare. "Should I know you?"

"I'm Frey," he introduced as he retook his seat. "Magnus's father. Your mother is my best friend and I'm hers."

"'Best friend'?" She repeated incredulously. "But she never spoke of you."

"That's because Zeus never wanted us to speak in the first place." Frey sighed in annoyance, leaning back in his chair to get more comfortable. "We met by accident a long time ago. As time passed, Zeus gave Athena more work to keep her from seeing me. We never understood why, but he doesn't like me. Maybe because I'm from a different legend. We were rarely able to talk. In the past few years, we've finally managed to meet more. I've suggested that we'd stay in Boston so he can't see her, but she thinks he'll get suspicious."

"So, did you run into each other when you dated our mortal parents?" Magnus wondered, for it was a very good question.

The Norse god chuckled sadly at the memory. "More than once. The first time was at a family dinner over twenty years ago. We had an . . . argument a few days before and were surprised to see the other there. Halfway through, we went outside, apologized, and . . . made up. She left, but I stayed. It was our first and biggest fight. It affected our relationship, even to this day."

"What was it about?" Annabeth interrogated.

"I can't say," Frey denied, nonchalantly taking another sip from his drink. "I agreed to not go into details about it without her permission. But the next time you speak with her, can you ask her to reconsider my offer?"

"I'll ask her now."

"Annabeth wait—"

She didn't wait. Annabeth abruptly stood from the table and walked inside the coffee shop, already dialing her mother's number.

Frey shook his head in amusement. "She is just like her mother. Athena would have done the same exact thing."

Silence enveloped them for a few moments until the god stated, "I didn't give up Sumarbrander to marry Gerd, the Jotnar. That legend was created so the truth wouldn't be revealed."

Frey paused for a moment to collect his thought and his courage. "I gave him to Mimir in exchange for a drink from the Well of Knowledge so I could see Athena's future. Instead of her, I saw one of her children going through a dangerous task. After Annabeth was born, I realized she was the child. I placed my mark on her hand—a sort of protective charm—so she wouldn't lose hope while facing it."

"It was her going through Tartarus," Magnus determined quickly. "You're the reason she survived."

"I will take no credit for it." The father argued. "Good people sacrificed more for her survival than I ever did. Of course, it is the reason why I am fated to be killed during Ragnarok."

"What was the offer?" The son interrogated further. "And why did you want Athena to reconsider it?"

Frey hesitated. "I think it would be best if we wait for her response before I reveal anything."

*~NO SUCH THING AS IMPOSSIBLE~*

"Mother, why didn't you tell me about Frey?" Annabeth grilled her mother over the phone while she hid in the coffee shop bathroom. "He spoke so highly of you. It's almost like he's in love with you."

Athena could be heard sighing on the other line. "We are friends, _only_ friends. We lost touch after you and Magnus were born until a few months ago when I was in my fragile state between my Greek and Roman form. He kept me moderately sane until I could finally think clearly."

"He called you his best friend," Annabeth insisted, staring at the mirror as she talked. "Since I know that, shouldn't I at least know the argument and the offer?"

The goddess kept quiet for a few seconds before relenting. "He wanted us to be more than friends. That's what the argument was."

"You said no?"

"Of course, I did!" Athena exclaimed in a hush whisper. Somebody was probably walking past her at that moment. "Annabeth, you don't know gods like I do. The moment they take romantic interest in you, they want you for sex."

"Surely they all aren't like that."

"You're right," she agreed. "So far, Frey is the only god that I know that isn't like that. Eventually, even he would give in. Even if I want to be romantically involved with him, I can't because I still have my maiden vow."

"And the offer?"

Instead of answering, Athena switched the subject. "There was a reason why the Parthenos was stolen and why I had been confined to my Roman state until it was returned. Frey had been worried about me, so he somehow was able to see into my future. He saw one of my children going through a . . . challenge. After that child was born, he placed a protective charm on them to keep them from losing hope. In return, I placed my own charm on his child, which sealed my fate."

"Magnus and I were the children," Annabeth deduced.

Athena didn't deny the claim. "I saw him about sixteen years later when I was forced into my Roman form. He kept me from doing something reckless until I returned to normal. I almost killed him a few times, but he didn't care. He had asked me out again. I said no."

"Mom," Annabeth chided. "I can tell from last five minutes alone that _you_ like him romantically. Won't you at least give it a try? Go on one date with him. If it's not what you think then don't go on another and pretend it never happened."

"Won't it be weird with you and Magnus?"

"We'll get over it. This is about you and Frey, not us."

Annabeth heard her mother sigh again. "I'll think about," Athena decided. "I'll decide by tomorrow morning at the latest."

"Great!" The daughter smiled, though the mother couldn't see it. "I'll let him know."

* * *

 **So what do you think? Should there have been more to this first chapter? Should I make future chapters longer? Should I even continue the story? Be sure to review and check out the story 'No such thing as choice' by MYcakes.**


End file.
